Obscuro
by Psychopath Girl
Summary: Primeira Fic, espero realmente que gostem :
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I- O Medo  
**N**esse dia frio e silencioso, está completando uma semana de que eu não durmo, por escolha minha, pois eu temo de ter um daqueles pesadelos novamente. Não posso nem ao menos descansar meus olhos, vejo-o em todos os lugares, não posso nem se quer me olhar no espelho, vejo-o tentando me matar, asfixiada.  
Quando percebo que o dia está indo e a noite chegando, separo lanternas, velas, tudo que transmita luz e espalho por toda a casa. Por causa do meu medo, tive que mandar instalar aquelas luzes que acendem só com um bater de palmas, foi caro, mas vale muito a pena. Tomo litros e litros de café e como muitos doces, com o intuito de me manter acordada para não viver aquilo novamente, tendo aqueles terríveis sonhos, pesadelos.

Sentada em um dos sofás de couro da sala de estar, brinco com a costura do braço direito dele. Penso em mil maneiras de como sair dessa vida, enfrentar o medo, o meu medo, mas como sempre, nenhuma solução. Sinto meus olhos pesarem, minhas pálpebras fechando-se sozinhas, dei um tapa estalado em uma das minha bochechas " não posso dormir " grito em pensamento. Novamente, minhas pálpebras fecham-se sozinhas, meus olhos mais pesados do que antes, fui tentar me recompor, mas sinto que é tarde demais. E como das outras vezes, tudo se apagou, obscuro. Adormeci, mas eu já sabia o que vinha seguir.

Como quando acabo de levar um susto, abro os olhos rapidamente. Observo o lugar, olhando para os lados, logo percebo que estou na minha casa. Suspiro aliviada e sorrio fracamente, fecho os olhos para descansar um pouco.

- Por que está sorrindo Sakura? - Ouço aquela voz que nunca queria ouvir, grossa e fina, limpa e suja.

- Saia da minha casa, já – eu temo mais que tudo, mas não demonstro, mesmo sabendo que ele sabe que é o motivo das minhas noites não dormidas. Ele trajava uma capa preta, o cobrindo dos pés a cabeça, deixando amostra suas terríveis unhas pretas e enormes. Uma vez ou outra eu o vejo, e ele é a coisa mais macabra que eu já vi, nem gosto de me lembrar. Uma vez ou outra ele abre essa capa para me pôr medo, mas o que ele mais gosta de fazer, é me isolar em uma espécie de banheiro, sem nenhum tipo de luz, pois ele sabe que o eu temo mais as criaturas do escuro do que dele, e isso o irrita muito – saia já.

- Sua casa? - ouvi uma gargalhada escapar de sua garganta, levantando sua mão esquerda, deixando-a na altura do seu ombro, um pouco para frente, ele irá me bater novamente. Ele estalou os dedos e aconteceu eu não imaginava e nem queria, eu estava lá novamente, na cidade das sombras, ele só criou uma ilusão para eu não fugir, desgraçado. Minha casa fica em Nova York, perto do parque Hall, e ao mesmo tempo em Shadow, uma cidade que mais parece o inferno, por isso evito dormir e principalmente sair à noite.

Em Shadow, dificilmente você acha um humano, eu particularmente, nunca achei, só vi demônios, espíritos e criaturas horrorosas, todas elas querendo me devorar. - está muito mal informada Sakura – ele diz meu nome tão casualmente, me dá náuseas – Pronta para mais uma noite de diversão? - vamos para mais uma noite de tortura, que parece meses, anos, não acaba nunca.

- Me deixe em paz, por favor – murmurei, já chorando com as mãos tampando o meu rosto.

- Por que está chorando? Nem toquei em você – indagou ele – POR QUE ESTÁ CHORANDO? - me encolhi de medo, sentindo algo gelado em minha perna, lentamente eu olho para a minha perna e vejo que a mesma estava cheia de sangue, subo o olhar e vejo que tinha uma criatura do meu lado, sangrando no braço e com o olho esquerdo segurado só por uma pequena pele, quase caindo, rapidamente, levanto e saio de perto dele, com nojo e medo, ele ri.

- Eu te odeio – cuspi as palavras, cheia de ódio e desprezo.

- E quem me amaria? - riu novamente – não seja ridícula Sakura - disse se aproximando de mim, e eu recuando – sabe, estou pesando em fazer uma brincadeirinha nova, mas não sei se você vai gostar.

- Me deixe ir embora – supliquei.

- Não, sua visitinha inesperada merece uma comemoração – fitei sua mão direita, que antes não segurava nada, agora estava com um chicote de sete fios de couro sintético, hoje a noite será longa.

- Por favor, não – coloquei minha mãos em frente ao meu peito, com intenção de me proteger, em vão.

- Que comece a festa – disse dando uma chicotada no nada, logo em seguida as criaturas me seguraram pelas pernas e braços, rindo que nem crianças quando  
acabam de ganhar seus doces, e eu chorando, orando para esse pesadelo acabar. 


	2. Chapter 2

- **E**u já disse que não sou louca Ino, droga – grito me levantando da cadeira, empurrando-a com a perna, batendo minhas mãos fortemente em minha mesa, especificamente, no vidro dela, fazendo o pequeno arranjo de flores na mesa balançar. Minha raiva era grande, minha amiga não acreditava em mim, isso era o cumulo.

- Esses tipos de coisa não tem outra explicação Sakura – Ela dizia com tanta calma, tanta convicção, isso me irritava profundamente.

- Se você acreditasse nas minhas palavras Ino – sorri falsamente para ela – poderíamos dizer que existe outra explicação.

- Eu acredito em você, difícil é fazer os outros acreditarem – ouvi ela suspirar pesadamente.

- Por que sempre tem de se importar com a opinião dos outros? - esbravejei – Que se dane os outros.

- Se você for na hora que eu marquei, nunca mais irei de importunar, juro – ignorou o meu comentário e colocou seus dois indicadores em frente a sua boca vermelha sangue, ato infantil.

- Ok Ino – suspirei derrotada – eu irei, mas me dê o endereço, irei sozinha.

-Mas Sakura – choramingou – toma – mexeu na sua bolsa, presumo que faz parte da sua coleção do inverno, ela é minha amiga, mas é muito materialista. Me entregou o pequeno papel que estava o endereço do tal psicologo.

- Sasuke Uchiha? - repeti o que li no pequeno papel que estava em minhas mãos.

- Sim – vi seus olhos brilharem, rolei os meus.

fui de encontro ao meu sofá, o mesmo de ontem á noite, procurando a minha bolsa, peguei-a e guardei o papel dentro de um dos bolsos dentro dela.

- bem, vou indo – se levantou da cadeira do jogo de mesa, ajustando sua saia justa e elegante – tenho um encontro com o Gaara, tchau – saiu mais do que depressa, nem ao menos dei um tchau, louca.  
Como das outras vezes que eu vou para aquela cidade, sempre acordo limpa e deitada na minha cama, não sei como isso acontece. Acordei com terríveis marcas nas costas, feitas pelo chicote.  
Aquela noite foi a pior de todas, não quero me recordar. Depois do meu trabalho, eu irei para a minha hora, três horas, e eu saio duas e meia.  
Não sei como eu ainda trabalho depois do que aconteceu comigo, isso não tem uma explicação lógica. Não fui trabalhar, estava sentindo dor por todo o corpo, não tinha como eu trabalhar hoje. Eu estava tão desocupada que resolvi arrumar a minha casa, que a mesma precisava um pouco mais de organização, olhei para o relógio quinze para às a duas, acho que dá tempo para arrumar. Terminei de arrumá-la às duas e meia, bem na hora que eu saio do meu trabalho. Larguei vassoura, pazinha, rodo, tudo que eu estava usando e fui rumo ao banheiro Logo depois retirando a roupa e entro no box do banheiro, abro o chuveiro e sento-me no piso gelado, o jato de agua diretamente em minha cabeça, algumas gotas passando por meu rosto e morrendo nos meus lábios, com os olhos serrados.  
Isso tudo seria muito cômico se não fosse extremamente trágico … - ri da minha própria desgraça.

Levanto-me e pego uma roupa qualquer no guarda-roupa, se eu demorasse mais alguns minutos, me atrasaria. Resolvi ir andando, preciso tomar um pouco de ar, ultimamente só fico trancafiada dentro de casa, não saio à dias. Como o escritório desse tal Sasuke era só algumas quarteirões da minha casa, chegaria cedo, ou seja, quanto mais cedo, melhor, não serei conhecida mais como louca e sim como uma pessoa normal, o que eu sou de verdade. Andando com a mais calma possível, o vento batia em meu rosto, trazendo-me uma sensação de conforto e num tanto de serenidade, amava muito essa sensação, depois de uns vinte minutos andando, chego no psicologo, paro na porta de vidro escrito: Sasuke Uchiha, psicologo, respiro fundo e entro, a mesma faz um barulho, fazendo todos que estavam dentro do local -que não era pequeno-, olhar para mim, que não eram poucos. Avisto a secretária de longe, quem não veria uma mulher de cabelo vermelho intenso?

- E você quem é? - ela dizia com petulância, não gostei dela.

- Eu tenho hora marcado com Saseke Uchihá – disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- É Sasuke Uchiha – sorriu falsamente enquanto me corrigia e prossegui com a mesma arrogância – e você pelo menos sabe a hora da sua sessão? - ela está me chamando de burra? Que ridícula.

- Se eu cheguei aqui sozinha, acha que não saberia a hora marcada? - sinto que minha sobrancelha direito ficou arqueada, dei o pequeno papel para ela, apontando para onde ficava às horas – mas se você não souber ler, eu leio para você – olhei rapidamente para o papel – minha sessão está marcada para as três horas em ponto – sorri.

Muito bem, Sakura Haruno – ela limpou a garganta e mexeu em um caderno na sua mesa – sente-se ali, daqui a dez minutos eu te chamarei – sorriu, agora com um pouco menos de petulância, assenti e sentei na cadeira mais próxima. Se passando os dez minutos de que ela disse, ela me chamou e abriu a porta para mim, com desgosto, mas abriu. Entrei timidamente na sala, com passos pequenos e precisos, fito uma silhueta de uma pessoa sentada em uma cadeiras daquelas que rodam, não sei o nome, cabelos pretos e rebeldes, eu sinceramente, pensei que o psicologo era velho, calvo e gordo, mas pelo o que eu vejo, é totalmente ao contrário. O mesmo vira para a minha direção, eu paraliso na hora.  
Sakura Haruno – Sua voz era grossa e fria, me lembrava a dele – Sente-se e me conte sobre o seu problema.


End file.
